


Everything Changes

by electra12



Series: SS Shadow [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Past Character Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electra12/pseuds/electra12
Summary: Jaiden had been captured by HYDRA in 1942 after one of his S.M.O.S missions went sideways. Along with five other of his comrades, HYDRA put them through tests and experiments to create their very own enhanced individual. Jaiden was the only one who survived.Hundreds of Soldiers would be captured over the next year, but none seemed to be able to handle the experiments like Jaiden. Unfortunately HYDRA needed more then one weapon to win the war.Only problem was HYDRA couldn’t break him, no matter what they tried he’d always find away back to himself. Which made HYDRA wary. What if they didn’t even have one weapon? But HYDRA kept trying, unknowingly making him stronger and stronger.Three months into his second year of being held by HYDRA, Jaiden gets a new cell mate. Everything changes and shit becomes even more complicated then it already is.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> S.M.O.S  
> Special Military Operations Soldier
> 
> S.S.R  
> Strategic Scientific Reserves

_Main Characters_

_Jensen Ackles as Jaiden Lasko (First Sergeant Lasko/Agent Lasko/SS Shadow)_

_Sebastian Stan as James Barnes (Bucky/Sergeant Barnes)_

_Chris Evans as Steve Rogers (Captain America)_

_Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Agent Carter)_

_Hugo Weaving as Red Skull (Dr. Schmidt)_

_Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips ( Colonel Chester Phillips)_

_Stanley Tucci as Dr. Abraham Erskine (Dr. Erskine)_

_Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark_

 

_Minor Characters_

_Toby Jones as Dr. Zola_

_Neal McDonough as Timothy Dugan (Dum Dum)_

_Derek Luke as Gabe Jones_

_JJ Feild as Union Jack_

_Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita_

_Bruno Ricci as Jacques Derrida_

 

_ Characters Mentioned _

_Nina Dobrev as Catherine Lasko_

 

  _Deceased_  

_Paul Walker as Micheal Lasko (Technical Sergeant Lasko, SS Crimson)_

_Andrew Lincoln as Luther Lasko_

_Katie Cassidy as Martha Conner-Lasko_

_Charlie Hunnam as Nathan Krutch (Staff Sergeant Krutch, SS Greenhorn)_

_Jason Momoa as Jacob Towers (Staff Sergeant Towers, SS Tide)_

_Brock O’Hurn as Caleb Smith (Sergeant Smith, SS Ace)_

_Alex Pettyfer as Christoper Dally (Corporal Dally, SS Scorpion)_

_Lauren Cohan as Gretchen Cross (Corporal Cross, SS Phoenix)_


	2. Everything Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.M.O.S  
> Special Military Operations Soldier
> 
> S.S.R  
> Strategic Scientific Reserves

_**Everything Changes (SS Shadow Series) writing begins Winter 2019! Chapter publishing begins January 2020!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Summary, title and characters may change throughout the story


End file.
